Wspomnienie
by Yuucchi
Summary: Trochę przeszłości, trochę teraźniejszości. Iceburg lubi sobie powspominać czasy, kiedy poznał słodkiego Pauliego. Miłego czytania. c:


_Był już późny wieczór, a poprzedzał go bardzo wyczerpujący dzień dla pracowników Tom Workers. Projekt Morskiego Pociągu był niezwykle skomplikowany, ale wcale nie niemożliwy do wykonania, pod warunkiem, że włożyło się w niego bardzo dużo pracy. A Iceburgowi wyjątkowo zależało na tym by był idealny, dlatego też zamiast brać przykład z Franky'ego, Toma, czy nawet Kokoro i odpocząć przed następnym pracowitym dniem, wolał dopracować tory. Nie było to ciężkie zajęcie dla dobrego cieśli, ale wystarczająco pracochłonne i zatracił się w nim do tego stopnia, że niemal podskoczył, wypuszczając z rąk narzędzia, gdy usłyszał w pobliżu niespodziewany huk. Nikogo nie powinno tam przecież być. _  
_- Kto tam?!- zawołał głośno, i nie spuszczając wzroku, odszukał dłonią ostry pręt i zacisnął na nim mocno dłoń. Czy to możliwe, żeby znalazł się głupiec, który chciałby mu przeszkodzić w budowie tak ważnej dla Water 7 maszyny?- Nma, pokaż się!- podniósł głos raz jeszcze, kiedy nieopodal dostrzegł przemykający niezdarnie cień. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru poddać się bez walki- rzecz jasna, do momentu, w którym owa osoba się nie wyłoniła i okazała być jasnowłosym chłopcem, z za dużymi goglami wiszącymi na szyi. Wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego. _  
_- Ja.. Przepraszam..- wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę. Nie chciał by mężczyzna dojrzał jego rumieńce, choć światło padało bardzo słabe. Ta sytucja była dla niego naprawdę zawstydzająca, zdecydowanie wolałby zostać w ukryciu. _  
_- Co tu robisz o tej godzinie?- spytał oschle Iceburg, zapewne dlatego, że jego szok dalej nie minął. _  
_- Chciałem tylko.. Popatrzeć. Jak pan pracuje..- szepnął maluch, zaciskając mocno piąstki. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, by w końcu przykucnąć przed nim i poklepać go lekko po głowie. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem._  
_- Wydajesz się być dobrym dzieckiem. Nma, jak masz na imię?- spytał fioletowowłosy, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło. _  
_- Paulie. _  
_- Ja jestem Iceburg, możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Nma. Więc, Paulie, co twoi rodzice na to, że szwędzasz się po nocy?_  
_- Oni..- zaczął maluch, ale od razu przerwał. W dalszym ciągu był bardzo zawstydzony, ale mężczyzna wcale go nie pospieszał. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim zebrał się w sobie, żeby cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć.- Moi rodzice nic o tym nie wiedzą.. Ale! Ja wolę przychodzić tutaj i na ciebie patrzeć..- każde kolejne słowo wypowiadał coraz ciszej, więc cieśla przez chwilę pomyślał, że zwyczajnie się przesłyszał. Twarz Pauliego jednak na to nie wskazywała. _  
_- Nma, powinieneś wiedzieć, że to niebezpieczne, lepiej żebyś nie przychodził tu o tej porze.- starał się brzmieć łagodnie, żeby nie urazić blondyna, w końcu był tylko dzieckiem, ale te słowa wyraźnie go zmartwiły.- No, już nie rób takiej miny. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu.- kiwnął głową w stronę schodów, prowadzących do miasta i od razu ruszył w ich kierunku. Właściwie, to mógł już sobie pozwolić na skończenie pracy. _  
_- T-tak!- zawołał chłopiec i pobiegł za nim, potykając się po drodze kilka razy. Kiedy dorównał już kroku mężczyźnie, chwycił go za dłoń, mocno zaciskając na niej palce, zupełnie jakby bał się, że może go zgubić._

* * *

_Minęło kilka tygodni, ale wbrew zakazom starszego, blondyn wcale nie przestał przychodzić. Wręcz przeciwnie- widzieli się każdego wieczoru, aż w końcu stało się to zwykłym przyzwyczajeniem._  
_- Wiesz, Iceburg.- zaczął pewnego razu Paulie, siedząc na stercie desek i machając wesoło nogami.- Jesteś naprawdę niesamowitym cieślą, kiedyś chcę być taki jak ty!_  
_- Postaraj się być lepszy ode mnie.- zaśmiał się ciepło fioletowowłosy, ani na moment nie przerywając swojej pracy. Nie zareagował nawet kiedy chłopiec zeskoczył na ziemię i podszedł do niego._  
_- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?- spytał, nachylając się nad mężczyzną i patrząc na jego pracę z zainteresowaniem. _  
_- Nie, nie sądzę. Chociaż.. Możesz mi przynieść skrzynkę z narzędziami, powinna być przy brzegu._  
_- Dobrze!- ucieszył się od razu i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku. _  
_- Nma. Tylko nie zbliżaj się do wody!- zawołał za nim Iceburg, ale Paulie zdawał się już go nie słuchać, za bardzo się ciesząc z prośby fioletowowłosego. I już po bardzo krótkiej chwili dało się słyszeć plusk wody, głośny ryk i krzyk przerażonego dziecka. Mężczyzna poczuł, że serce mu momentalnie staje, ale bez namysłu rzucił się biegiem w stronę blondyna, modląc się w duchu by zdążyć, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że niemal niemożliwym jest uciec przed Królem Morza. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już najgorsze, ale w ostatniej chwili rozległo się kilka głośnych wybuchów, a kłęby dymu pogorszyły widoczność. Powtórzyło się to jeszcze dwa razy, potwór próbował walczyć, ale po chwili runął bezwładnie, uderzając całym cielskiem w taflę wody. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie do końca był swiadom tego co właśnie zaszło.._  
_- Super uderzenie!- doszedł ich głośny krzyk, kiedy Iceburg wyciągał właśnie z wody chłopca, ale oboje kompletnie to zignorowali. _  
_- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zbliżał się do wody!- krzyknął mężczyzna, oglądając dzieciaka, chcąc się upewnić czy przypadkiem nic mu się nie stało. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie był tak przerażony, a z nerwów miał straszne zawroty głowy.- Boli cię coś? Na pewno ci teraz zimno. Jak się czujesz? _  
_- Iceburg, uspokój się.- powiedział chłopiec, siląc się na uśmiech i drżącą rączką odgarniając mokre włosy z jego twarzy, po czym uwiesił się mocno jego szyji. Ten, przez chwilę zamarł, ale w końcu przytulił go mocno i odetchnął ze szczerą ulgą.- Dziękuję. _  
_- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest._  
_- Ej, wy!- rozległ się kolejny krzyk i podszedł do nich chłopak w samych majtkach i rozpiętej koszuli.- Widzieliście moc mojego nowego statku? _  
_- Nma, nie sądziłem, że to kiedyś powiem, ale gratuluję wyczucia czasu.- powiedział fioletowowłosy, pomału zaczynając się uspokajać. _  
_- Się wie! To ten maluch, o którym mi opowiadałeś?- spytał Franky, nachylając się w stronę Pauliego, ale ten spojrzał na niego nieufnie i wtulił się mocniej w mężczyznę.- Oj, chyba mnie nie lubi. _  
_- Dziwisz mu się?_  
_- To nie było miłe, Bakaburg!- oburzył się od razu chłopak, ale został całkowicie zignorowany. _  
_- Może zostaniesz dzisiaj u nas?- spytał starszy, zwracając się do blondyna, po czym ściągnął koszulkę i przełożył mu ją przez głowę.- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się przeziębisz. Chodźmy._  
_- Dobrze.- ten tylko posłusznie kiwnął głową i jak zawsze, złapał go za dłoń, idąc posłusznie za mężczyzną._  
_- Ou, zaczekajcie na mnie!- zawołał Franky, biegnąc od razu za tą dwójką._

* * *

_- Iceburg, Iceburg! Wstawaj, już ranek!- wołał ucieszony Paulie, szturchając mężczyznę i podskakując na łóżku.- Masz dzisiaj wolne, prawda? Chodźmy gdzieś. _  
_- Nma, co się dzieje?- wymamrotał zaspanym głosem, podnosząc się leniwie i przecierając oczy. _  
_- Marnujesz dzień..- burknął chłopiec, robiąc nadąsaną minę. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ciepło na ten widok i poczochrał jego jasne włosy, co bardzo szybko rozchmurzyło malucha._  
_- No dobra, nma, to daj mi chwilę i szoruj do łazienki. Zaraz zrobię śniadanie. _  
_- Już się umyłem! I zrobiłem śniadanie.- uśmiechnął się szeroko, podsuwając mu talerz ze spalonymi naleśnikami, posmarowanymi dużą ilością czekolady, zapewne po to, żeby ten fakt sprytnie zatuszować._  
_- Oh. Naprawdę sam to zrobiłeś?- z wdzięcznością przyjął talerz i przez myśl przeszło mu nawet, że nigdy wcześniej by nie przypuszczał ile szczęścia może mu dać ten dzieciak. Lubił się nim opiekować, lubił spędzać z nim czas, chodzić na zakupy i o wiele lepiej mu się pracowało, kiedy blondyn był w pobliżu. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby miało zabraknąć jego obeności. _  
_- Tak!- kiwnął energicznie głową, po czym wstał szybko i podszedł do komody. Chwycił w obie dłonie kubek z ciepłym mlekiem i poczłapał z powrotem ku Iceburgowi, rozlewając trochę po drodze.- Napij się. _  
_- Nma, to chyba powinna być moja rola.- fioletowowłosy zaśmiał się krótko, a Paulie zarumienił delikatnie i uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem._

* * *

- A ty co się tak ślinisz, szefie?- spytał blondyn, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, po czym odpalił cygaro.- Znowu cię wzięło na wspominki?  
- Może.- odparł krótko, wstając zza biurka i podchodząc do Pauliego.- Poza tym, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie mówił do mnie tak oficjalnie?- westchnął z udawanym smutkiem i oplótł rękoma partnera w pasie. Przesunął powoli dłonią po jego plecach i zbliżył wargi do szyi mężczyzny.  
- Co ty, do cholery robisz?!- krzyknął od razu blondyn, oblewając się bardzo szybko mocnym rumieńcem i próbując go od siebie odepchnąć. Zawsze tak reagował, kiedy Iceburg się do niego zbliżał. Wstydził się. Swoich uczuć, jego bliskości. Pomimo, że był już dorosłym facetem, bywały momenty, w których dalej zachowywał się jak małe dziecko.- Muszę szybko wrócić do doku pierwszego, mam dzisiaj sporo roboty! Puść mnie!  
- Nie chcę.- odparł od razu fioletowowłosy, wydymując usta i tylko mocniej go przytrzymując. Nie miał ochoty pozwalać mu odejść, więc czemu miałby do tego dopuścić? Przecież to byłoby głupie i zaprzeczyłby sam sobie.- Nma, skończmy dzisiaj szybciej pracę i chodźmy do mnie.- szepnął, po czym przesunął wargami wzdłuż szyi Pauliego. Ten zamarł momentalnie, co tylko było tylko hasłem dla burmistrza, mówiącym, że jeśli jeszcze trochę to pociągnie, to dostanie to czego tak bardzo chce.  
- Nie ma mowy! Znowu ludzie nas zobaczą i zaczną rozpowiadać różne plotki..  
- Pracujesz dla mnie, więc co w tym dziwnego, że nas razem widzą? Nma.- zaśmiał się wesoło Iceburg, po czym wyciągnął cygaro z jego ust i bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia pocałował ukochanego, co za każdym razem niezmiernie go peszyło.  
No i tym razem w końcu blondynowi udało się odepchnąć od siebie szefa. Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę wyjścia, a jego twarz była mocno czerwona.  
- Nie mam teraz czasu i nie przyjdę do ciebie, ale jak chcesz, to możesz wpaść wieczorem.- powiedział Paulie, nie odwracając się nawet, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
Burmistrz przez chwilę patrzył w osłupieniu przed siebie, jednak zaraz potem zaśmiał się radośnie i zgasił cygaro, które dalej trzymał między palcami.


End file.
